Sanctuary Earth
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Craig Shiller | Writer = Rudolph Morchert | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Ernest Pintoff | Production = 47444 | Original = 11 February 1978 | Prev = The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming | Next = Deadly Music | Related = }} A satellite returns unexpectedly to Earth, and Jaime discovers that a fourteen-year-old girl from another planet is on board. Summary Quotes Oscar: (on increased sunspots activity) Gentlemen, what I'm asking you is - can we expect anything... catastrophic? Rudy: No. Oscar: Good! Well, it's always nice to have a little bright optimism for the day. Chris: But there's no reason to be sure nothing up there will be affected. Oscar: It was a short day. ---- Rudy: Institute recall procedures. If we let satellite act on its own, it'll burn up on re-entry. We'll use the southern California landing site. Chris: Well, you think we should, uh, go take a look ourselves? I'm getting kinda curious. Rudy: Yeah, I think we should... uh... you wouldn't have any ulterior motives, would you? Chris: Who, me? ---- Chris: Jaime? I love your feet. ---- Jaime: Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me you couldn't speak English until just now? Aura: Nor any other Earth language. ---- Aura: Just because something is hard for you to believe, does that mean it's not true? ---- Aura: (about Max) He's an animal? Jaime: Well don't tell him that, my goodness, you're gonna hurt his feelings. ---- Rudy: Get anything? Chris: Yeah, a headache. (he phone rings, Chris picks up the receiver) Hello? Oscar: Hi Chris, Oscar. Chris: Hi Oscar, what's up? Oscar: I'm calling about what's down, pal. ---- Jaime: Aura, look at your pendant. Aura: (gasps) We won! Jaime: What? Aura: Zorla won! That's what happened - that's why the Oolooans didn't take us. The war's over - I can go home again! Jaime: How? Aura: This stone is very special. It's like a lifeline. My parents gave it to me so no matter where in the universe I was, they could retrieve me once it was safe to come home. They're taking me back there now. I'll make sure that the people of Zorla never forget the debt they owe you and this sanctuary Earth. And I'll never forget you either, Jaime. You taught me so much. You're far more evolved than we thought. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Goodbye, Jaime. I'll miss you. Jaime: I'll miss you too, little one. Trivia * Helen Hunt has gone on to be a multiple award winning actress, including four Emmys, four Golden Globes, a Blockbuster Award, two Screen Actors Guild awards, four American Comedy Awards, three Viewers for Quality Television Awards and an Oscar. Her Emmys are for playing a character named, ironically, Jamie (albeit spelled differently). Nitpicks * One would think that the greatest scientific minds of the time would've remembered to bring more than one pair of binoculars when searching for the satellite. * When Jaime Sommers is looking through the binoculars, she has to make absolutely no effort at all to find the landing satellite, nor does she have to make any adjustments to the binocular settings, such as focus etc. * When the two aliens make the satellite fly out of the lake you can briefly see the wires attached to it. Video Links * Jaime improvises. * Jaime and Max thwart the aliens. Gallery Image:Th-The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000689360.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000687840.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000754720.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001042280.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001131920.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001820080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001808200.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001895360.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002437880.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002183080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002170280.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002170480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002524680.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002566040.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002568240.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002645480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E16.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002653120.jpg Image:Hager_twins.jpg 316